


Master Class: Deuxieme Partie

by Stella_STARgazer



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fencing, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_STARgazer/pseuds/Stella_STARgazer
Summary: Vera watches Joan fence again.





	Master Class: Deuxieme Partie

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt similar to this was suggested by someone on Twitter probably a year or more ago.  
> I've spent months battling a severe lack of motivation, so I decided to give this a shot to try and get back into the swing of things. Hopefully it entertains. :}

Though her opponent stands before her, mid bout Joan feels eyes upon her back. Perturbed by the undesired intrusion, she shifts her stance so the door of the studio room lies within her periphery. Irritation gives way to interest as she sees her slight deputy standing just inside the door, a shy half smile drawn across her full lips. Initially, she had been quite irked by the inconvenience of her usual fencing studio being out of commission for two weeks due to the air con repair, but she’s begun to see the benefit of the temporary change in routine. Recalling their encounter last week, she almost falls victim to her opponent’s fleche, but manages a successful counterattack for the final winning strike.

A prideful smirk paints her handsome features as she removes her mask and approaches her opponent for a sporting handshake. Wiping the perspiration from her brow and pushing back a few errant strands of her french plait, she purposefully ignores Vera and heads for her bag on the bench by the door. She takes her time removing her gear until she’s down to a thin white cotton shirt, now nearly sheer due to the sweat from her exertion, that clings to her back and breasts. Wiping her face with a towel from her bag then taking a long swill from her water bottle, she finally turns to face her deputy, delight filling her veins as she notices the slight downward shift in Vera’s gaze before ocean eyes return to her dark stare again.

“Back for another lesson already?” She finally purrs as she takes in a sweeping view of the younger woman, desire making a momentary flicker behind her obsidian eyes. Vera blushes and laughs nervously. “No, I just...wanted to watch you again. I hope you don’t mind. It’s just...exciting and you move so gracefully; it’s impressive.” Joan notices the slight flush of Vera’s throat, visible even in the subdued lighting of the room; the telltale sign it’s more than just innocent curiosity that led her to intrude upon her boss a second time. They both know what she wants, but she’s too coy to suggest or even imply it. Intrigued by the timid woman, endorphins at their peak from the vigorous and particularly rewarding bout, she decides to allow an extension to the scene from days ago.

“Well, observation comes at a price.” Placing the towel back in her bag, she collects her epee and steps back into the center of the room. Blade in hand, Joan extends the pommel to Vera with a sly smile. “There’s no need to be shy.” She smirks as Vera nervously approaches, eventually grasping the weapon with a self-conscious half smile.

Joan steps around her, falling in line behind the smaller woman, eyes dropping with a hungry gaze as she takes in a birds eye view of Vera’s derriere. The pale grey leggings draw focus to her firm physique and it’s obvious that she’s stronger than her slight frame would suggest. Joan momentarily lingers on the thought of those fit thighs wrapped tightly around her hips.

“Do you remember the starting position I showed you?” She finally queries into Vera’s left ear, her heated breath deepening the flush on Vera’s cheek, the vibration of the husky timbre trickling sensually down the smaller woman’s spine.

The wild flutter of Vera’s heart nearly sends it bursting from her chest, but she bites her bottom lip and fights the sizzling ball of tension in her belly. As always, she aches to please her Governor, in the secret hope that she’ll eventually get the chance to bestow more than just a single kiss. Keeping her gaze trained on the opposite wall, Vera assumes the position; she’ll never admit that she’s been practicing at home in the mirror since last week. Adjusting her feet until they are properly aligned, she bends slightly at the knees, but this time takes care not to tilt her hips, before raising and extending her sword arm. “En garde.”

Her form is near perfect, Joan notes with a pleased smile, as the realization sends a sweet vibration through her statuesque frame. “Impressive. Your sword arm should be slightly higher though.” She allows herself the luxury of a caress again as she steps into the slender curves of her deputy and runs her right hand down the length of Vera’s extended bicep, drawing it a fraction higher. “There.” She purrs against Vera’s temple. Vera’s breath grows shallow in her chest as her arm begins to tingle beneath Joan’s feather-light touch. She’s acutely aware of the rigid nipples pressing firmly against her shoulder blades and she bites her lip as she anticipates Joan’s next move.

Joan inhales deeply and pauses a moment to savour the surprising amount of heat radiating off the smaller woman’s skin. The scent of Vera’s sweat invades her nostrils and she feels her arousal grow as the familiar pheromones ignite her olfactory senses. Her hand lingers on the lean muscle of Vera’s arm, despite her usual aversion to physical contact with another. “Now, there are eight main parries, or defensive maneuvers, to avoid an attack from your opponent. However, only six are primarily used in epee.”

One by one she leads Vera through an achingly slow crash course of the positions, her hands gently nudging or guiding the younger woman through the forms- lingering purposefully on shoulders, biceps, hips- before coasting slowly across smooth skin as she moves to the next formation. She’s ready to take things further, to finally give Vera a taste of what she craves, but she enjoys the slow, sweet build-up to the final glorious crescendo. 

Curled around slim hips, Joan’s hands issue a final squeeze as they leisurely fall away. Vera frowns at the loss of contact as the larger woman’s tantalizing heat suddenly disappears from her back, but she smiles nervously when Joan steps around into her line of sight. “Now, show me.” Joan murmurs with a seductive lilt, dropping her chin to watch Vera through sultry bedroom eyes. Vera bites her bottom lip, but acquiesces, moving through the forms with a determined look of concentration. Desire sends a shocking jolt of arousal to Joan’s core. She always has enjoyed the look of power on a woman, so long as she knows she could still overpower them if and when she wishes. She inhales deeply with a bewitching smile as Vera finishes with Octave, her wide lips falling slightly open with anticipation. She’s almost surprised by how stimulated the usually meek woman makes her feel.

“Vera, would you care to join me for dinner?” She queries suddenly, knowing full well she doesn’t intend to dine on a meal. Vera drops her sword arm and offers a shy smile as she gnaws her bottom lip. “I’d love to,” she replies in an instant. Joan’s smile widens and she approaches the younger woman, wrapping long fingers around Vera’s smaller hand, her grasp lingering as long as her gaze before she takes the epee and returns it to her bag. “Why don’t we freshen up in the changing room before we go.” Her smile now hints at salacious mischief.

The changing room is empty at this time of evening, Joan notices with pleasure as they make their way toward the benches in the corner along the back wall. Normally she would never use a public facility, disgusted by the sub-par sanitation by her high standards, but lust burns bright as it sizzles through her nerve-endings, propelling this deviation from routine. Setting her bag on the bench, she watches Vera’s back as she rifles through her own bag to pull out a change of clothes and towel. “I’m just going to have a quick rinse before I change.” She explains with a nervous smile before heading off to the showers across the room. Joan watches her as she goes, then waits for a moment before she strips off and follows with a towel of her own. 

Vera occupies the final stall, tucked into the corner of the room. Joan approaches just as she hears the water turn on. Between the wall and the white plastic curtain, a sliver of space grants her a peepshow of her deputy on the other side. Her back is turned to the curtain, her face upturned and eyes closed as she stands under the warm spray of the shower. Rivulets of water hit her chiseled shoulders, running down the sinew of her lean back where they disappear in the tight crevasse of her backside. Joan’s breath grows shallow at the titillating sight, as the familiar tingle settles low in her belly, her nipples already rising to attention. Reaching forward, she draws the curtain aside and quickly steps in before letting it fall closed behind her. 

Vera jumps at the sound and turns around, her left arm rising quickly to wrap across her breasts. Her wide eyes meet Joan’s dark, hungry gaze and they simply stare at each other for a long moment, as if under some sort of spell. No words are needed to convey the desire felt by both. Suddenly, Joan steps forward, wrapping her right hand around Vera’s ribs as she guides her back against the side wall. Their mouths crash into a rough kiss that leaves them both breathless. Wrapping her arms around Joan’s neck, Vera pulls her closer, pinning herself between the cold wall and Joan’s hot, soft body. Lifting her feet from the floor, she wraps both legs around Joan’s luscious hips and draws herself eye to eye with the taller woman. Joan’s mouth falls open before she leans in and bestows a hungry kiss, her tongue thrusting deeply into Vera’s waiting mouth. 

The kissing continues and Joan’s hands begin to wander, her left falling to cup Vera’s right breast as she thrusts her right hand between them. When it meets Vera’s wet center, she gasps in Joan’s mouth and releases her arms slightly from Joan’s neck to allow her head to fall away. The governor’s mouth moves instantly to the sensitive flesh of Vera’s throat, her lips and tongue sending sweet vibrations to Vera’s hot sex as her right hand begins to firmly stroke her clit. Lost in the sweet assault of Joan’s caress, small fingers weave into the star-spangled braid at the back of Joan’s head, pulling slightly. Joan sighs at the pleasurable sting and her long fingers quicken pace against Vera’s now swollen clit. 

Vera turns her head and tightens her fingers, coaxing Joan’s mouth back to her waiting lips. Forcing her tongue against Joan’s, she kisses her feverishly and begins to grind her hips against Joan’s hand, her hooked feet bouncing against the high crest of Joan’s firm backside. Fuelled by lust, Joan slips her fingers lower, coating them liberally with Vera’s arousal before sinking two deep into her cunt. Vera draws back with a gasp and a long moan escapes her full lips before she drops her head to Joan’s broad shoulder. Joan smirks and increases the speed of her pumping fingers, curling them hard each time she thrusts deep inside. 

She pumps her hard and fast, as Vera’s hips keep up their frenzied gyrations. Her left arm moves to wrap around Vera’s slender waist in an effort to support them more firmly. Their breasts slip past each other with the frenetic motion of their coupling, nipples painfully tight from the arousal and friction between them. Voracious hunger propels this sordid exchange.

Suddenly Vera draws her mouth away and her left arm wraps tightly around Joan’s neck, nails digging sharply into the older woman’s right shoulder as she begins to vibrate in her embrace. With a choking gasp she grows rigid in Joan’s arms, her teeth sinking in roughly to the base of Joan’s neck as the crippling orgasm washes over her. Joan groans with pleasure at the pain of Vera’s teeth tightly clenched around her skin, and a flood of arousal coats her inner lips. Inhaling deeply, she releases a sigh when Vera’s teeth finally fall away and the small woman turns to putty in her arms. 

Slowly Vera’s legs fall back to the floor as she tries to stand on shaky legs. Joan steps away to give her enough space, but keeps a supportive hand on her hip. Ocean eyes lift to meet Joan’s lustful gaze and she flashes a shy smile. “That was…” Vera chuckles breathily “...fuck.” Joan smirks. “I believe that is, indeed, what they call it.” Vera laughs indulgently as she bites her bottom lip, her gaze eventually returning to Joan’s. 

“Well, umm, what about you? Would you like me to, umm….” she trails off nervously. She’d be happy to give Joan anything she desired, but she’s just not sure what that might be. Joan offers a smile with a dissenting shake of her head.

“You can take care of me after dinner.”

Reaching up, Joan takes her chin into her hand, coaxing Vera to tilt her head toward her. She leans in and bestows a lingering kiss, pulling away with a suggestive wag of a sharp brow as her pale thumb sweeps across Vera’s bottom lip.


End file.
